


Desperation

by toesohnoes



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't even get their suits off in their urgency.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/14821074167/arthur-has-been-thinking-of-this-moment-since-they).

Arthur has been thinking of this moment since they started the job: the end. There had been endless work to do and needless complications and dangerous situations, but in the end it always comes down to this. A shared hotel room, a large bed, and Cobb beneath him, open and aching.

The material of their suits hangs open around them, merely shoved out of the way to give him access to the skin he needs. There hadn’t been time for anything more than that. Cobb kisses him as Arthur fucks into him, sucking on Arthur’s lips with slow and steady desperation.

Arthur is falling apart already, lost in the tight heat around him and losing his sanity with every hitching noise that spills from Cobb’s mouth. He loves to hear him lose control like this; it doesn’t happen often enough. He always has to wait so long for the opportunity to take Cobb apart. He needs more of it.

He shoves into Cobb harder than he should and hears the rushed breath of surprise in response. Parting from their kiss, Arthur pants Cobb’s name against his lips - as if that broken word might be enough to explain everything to him. Cobb drags him closer, one hand hooked around the back of his leg. Arthur groans and kisses him again. Nothing turns him on like Cobb’s desperation. “I love you like this,” he whispers against Cobb’s mouth, losing the words to breathless need. Falling apart, Cobb doesn’t seem to hear him. “I love it when you lose control.”

Cobb moans again and his lips move as if he’s trying to form a word, but nothing works. Arthur pounds into him, the sound of their sex filling the room, and Cobb once more loses all sense of rationality. Arthur grunts in satisfaction, holding back his orgasm as best he can; he needs Cobb to come first, needs to feel him let go and spill while Arthur is still inside him. He wants to feel him come. With Cobb’s body perfected manipulated, it isn’t long before Arthur gets his wish.


End file.
